


Waking Dreams

by MikitalmbCelesta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikitalmbCelesta/pseuds/MikitalmbCelesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by the past, stuck in the present, longing for the future. Draco never thought a Malfoy would long for such forbidden things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, no beta. I really hate unfinished works so I'm doing this as a one off, if I write more I'll complete it before posting. Hope you like, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism always welcome. Yes, I know I use commas excessively, don't hate. If you think this would make a good story or have suggestions please comment so I can see reactions.

Draco could feel the slicing, deep and sharp through his skin. Pain instant, staggering with intensity. He could feel his body split open with horrible clarity. Hands flying to his chest, trying to assess the damage. His fingers coming away sticky, wet with blood. Dark drops falling from his fingers. Chest seemingly crushed, he couldn't breathe, felt cold collect in his lungs, spread through his chest and travel down his body, paralyzing as it went. "No, NO, not real. NOT REAL I'm alive, I lived! Not real, NOT REAL!"

Draco awoke from his sleep with a gasp, shooting up in his bed. He concentrated on breathing, letting the icy air in his bedroom clear his mind of the remnants of the old nightmare. Just one of many from the war. One of the more pleasant nightmares if he was honest. Feeling the biting pain of septumseptra again was an easier experiance than reliving many of the things he'd witnessed. Or worse, things he'd done. Draco concentrated on his surroundings. He felt his breath slow and even out, coming back to himself. The smooth slide of the soft satin sheets against his skin. The chill air reminding him he'd forgotten to close the window before bed. The smells and sounds of the night around him. One of his nights shared with her. One of the few nights he dreamt. Almost always nightmares plagued his mind. But sometimes, he would have the most beautiful dreams. Perfect fantasies of love, life away from the taint of his actions as a disgusting Death Eater. Away from the heavy weight of the Malfoy legacy, chaining him to his Pureblood wife, his duty to sire an heir. Always these heavenly dreams were of her.

HER. His secret, his refuge, his sanity. He only dreamed when laying next to her, hated taking the sleeping draught when that might hinder his ability to slip into the world of his dreams where he lay with her more than when opportunity presented. Where he might stay with her every night, love her every morning. Draco knew he chanced visiting his demons every night he went without the draught but she was worth it. Every dream he had of her helped him make it through his time as Lord Malfoy. And these dreams he only had in the bed they shared, when her presence calmed him more than any magic could. He only wished laying next to Astoria gave him the same comfort, but experiance had taught him only the nightmares visited his mind when he lay next to his wife. So every night at the manor he drank his potion and longed for his next opportunity to be with her.

The next time he could slip away, could forget his station and all the horrible things he had done for it. For his position, his family, his safety. Looking over, he reached down to twirl a finger through her hair. Glide his palm tenderly over her sleeping cheek. Cupping lovingly the woman he had found who allowed him to be his own man. Not a lord, not a Death Eater, not a Malfoy, not a Pureblood, not a wizard. Just a man. A man who loved, who dreamed, who hoped. A man that might be able to have the life he wanted with the woman he loved. After all, she only knew him as a man. And he loved her for it, his Muggle lover.


End file.
